


Steve’s gets an incubus

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Human Steve, Incubus Bucky, Incubus Tony, M/M, Nat buys Bucky and Tony, human natasha, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Natasha gives Steve an adorable sex demon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ditasitepu35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditasitepu35/gifts).



> A lil gift for ditasitepu35 💕💕💕  
> Who just like me has been craving more demon AU’s from this pair...i hope you enjoy...this is just one of my many drafts of demon AU This is actually really short but i hope you like it as well

“Ugh...Nat?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are there two demons watching TV inside your house?” Steve asked as he sat down on the sofa, eyes never leaving the two horned brunette’s leisurely sitting on the floor. long tails circling around each other as they continued to watch the commercial that was being shown on the flat screen. Ignoring the intruder as if knowing that Steve was no threat to their owner. “Oh...i bought them off a demon auction, you know I’ve always wanted a demon but just never had the time to go find one...and look! finally i did!...” the redhead grinned as she sat down the sofa next to him. Steve cock an eye at that. “Yeah...two...why would you think getting two demons would be okay? You can’t even fully take care of yourself, let alone two demons?” Natasha rolled her eyes at that as she snapped her hands to get their attentions. The two brunette’s instantly turned their heads at their owner, making Steve widen his eyes. 

The two demon’s were absolutely beautiful, their eyes incredibly mesmerizing as they blinked up at them. Cheeks naturally tinted as the colors of their lips that looked like they were ready to be eaten. Clearly they were brothers as they shared a few similar treats with each other, though Steve could tell the longer haired demon was the older one out of the two. His jaw and cheekbone more sharper than that of the curly haired one. His muscles more leaner and bulkier as well. Steve didn’t miss the way the bigger one was Carefully maneuvering his broader frame, as if trying to hide the smaller one from the blond’s prying eyes. For some strange reason the smaller of the two, had a much softer look on his face. He looked nothing like any demon Steve’s ever since. Even for their kind his face was just too innocent to look like he could actually be what Steve thought he was. No wonder the bigger one was trying to hide him. 

Steve instantly redden when he had realized that he was staring for too long as the older demon started to snarl at him. “Nat...these demons are incubus demons!” Steve gasped as he turned to look at his friend with his mouth wide open. The redhead smirked at that as she merely tilted her head to the side. Clearly loving his expression. “you were saying?” 

Steve redden at her side even more. An incubus was a sex demon. feeding on a humans arousal and sexual release. In turn though the humans become stronger and healthier each time an incubus has sex with them. Thus making them a very expensive demon to own. “W-why did you get two though?...you can’t feed both of them..they’ll starve.” Steve questioned as he glanced back at the two who were still watching them with curious eyes. “I had to...you should of seen them when the people were trying to take Tony away from Bucky..i just couldn’t..” Natasha sigh as she looked at the two demons with a sad face. “Tony?” Steve asked, trying to know who was who. “Bucky come here...” Nat called, making Steve turn around to watch the bigger one stand and walk towards them. Settling comfortably next to Nat when he had reached her. So his Bucky...so the other one must be..Steve’s thoughts trailed as he glanced back at the other demon who was still seated on the floor. Looking absolutely small and soft that Steve just wanted to pick him up and cuddle him in his lap. 

“That’s Tony...and your right...I can’t really keep two...one of them might starve if i cant feed them both enough...clearly it’s gonna be this big guy since he’s so protective of his lil brother..” Natasha trailed as she gave the incubus sitting by her side a gentle pet. “That’s why i called you here...I’m giving Tony to you!” She then turned with a wide smile. Making Steve’s eyes widen. “W-what?!! you’re giving him to me? W-why? I don’-“ Steve stuttered as he wasn’t sure he would be able to take care of a demon. The red head rolled her eyes at him before giving him a look. “Look Steve...you’re over worked. You have no fun. And your a total kill joy to be around when you don’t get laid which is always..you need him, Tony could really help you out!” the blond couldn’t help but scowl and blush at his friends words, mouth opening and closing as he didn’t know if he should defend himself or admit that he was all those things. 

A laugh escaped the redhead’s lips at that, making Steve scowl even more as he cross his arms in front of his chest, looking absolutely insulted. “Alright...alright...well if you don’t want Tony i could always give him to someone else...as long as Bucky still gets to see his little brother, there’s no problem really...i could call Sam-“ “hey Tony...hi..er..you wanna come sit near me?..” Steve instantly cooed at the little demon who stiffened instantly as Steve began calling him. Tail twitching nervously behind as he stared at the bulky human. Steve leaned in a little more as he stretched his arms towards the incubus, Natasha smirking by his side as he did. When Steve had noticed that Tony still didn’t have a collar on him, he instantly smiled as he cooed at the little incubus more. “You want me to get you a collar? We could buy one on the way home...i could buy you some new toys if you like...” instantly the small demon’s tail straighten at the words. Head tilting a bit to the side as he was considering the human’s words. 

“Has he eaten yet?” Steve asked as he continued to gesture with his fingers for the sex demon to come near him. “No not yet...i bet the poor things hungry...” Nat replied as she watched in amusement at her friend trying to get the demon to like him. “How about i give you a yummy treat when we get home? We could fill your belly up..” Steve offered with his sweetest smile. In an instant the smaller brunette started crawling towards him, tail swishing nervously from behind as he came near the smiling human. Steve couldn’t help but fall in love with how cute the demon was kneeling in front of him. 

With a gulp, the blond human carefully placed his large hand at the center of the demons head, right between the horns. A smile appeared on Steve’s face when he realized Tony was instantly leaning towards his touch. And oh God..he was purring like a cat. “Wow...seems like he likes you...” Nat said with a smile as she continued to pet Bucky’s head as well. Steve couldn’t help but smirk at her as he carefully wrapped his arms around the startled demon. Placing him gently on his lap. Instantly the older demon leaned towards his little brother who was now with them. Steve couldn’t help but blush as he watched the older brunette start to lick his little brother’s mouth. Heart thumping loudly inside his chest as heard the smaller demon start to moan against him. Natasha couldn’t help but laugh as she saw her friends start to squeeze the demon tighter against his body. 

“So...should i still call Sam?” She teased, earning a glare from the blushing blond who immediately pressed the startled incubus tighter against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure if i was gonna continue this story but since ditasitepu35 asked so nicely here it is! i hope you like it 😊

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he walked across the city streets with the small incubus by his side, the adorable demon was openly glancing around as he held his new master’s hand tight. Clearly enjoying the little stroll as much as Steve was. His little wings that didn’t seem to be meant for flying flapped cutely from behind him. It was a sight to behold really.

The blond was eagerly excited to buy his little demon a few things before they went home. Thankful that Natasha had thought of giving Tony to him before considering anyone else. He didn’t know if he could take it if he saw Tony being owned by his other friends. The incubus was just too cute to pass up and god damn he had to give Nat something really nice now as a thank you.

With all his thinking, he hadn’t even realized that he was already at the demon shop. Tony’s eyes had widen at all the objects that were being shown inside the window. There were gags, and whips for Demons who misbehaved. There were also books, collars and delicious looking dildos that made the tiny demon swallow.

“It’s okay...we’re only getting a collar and a leash...and some nice toys you’d like...nothing scary.” Steve said soothingly as he held his demon’s hand a little bit tighter. Tony nodded at that as he followed his master inside the shop. When Steve had rang the bell, there was a pissed off looking bold guy that seemed to be wearing an eyepatch on his left eye. Steve smiled at him as he asked if there were any nice collars for his new demon. The bold guy cocked an eye at him before glancing at Tony. Instantly leaning down to take a box and place it in front of the small demon. “Take your pick!” The man shrugged as Steve also gestured for Tony to go closer. When the little demon did, the man had quickly introduced himself as Nick Fury, the shop owner of the Demon Store. Steve also introduced himself as he smiled at the man. “He got your name on paper yet?” Fury asked as he gestured his head at the demon who was busy rummaging through the box. Steve shook his head at that as he told the other he had just gotten Tony that afternoon. “Oh...congratulations then. If you want, i do offer bonding papers for a lower price than others...want him to be officially yours right away?” Fury said with a raised brow that had Steve looking at the demon who was finally on his tiptoes as he tried to see further inside the box. Steve couldn’t help the stupid smile he had on as he nodded a yes at the shop owner. “Alright! Step on the back once you’ve down here...also feel free to look around...got everything else hanging already..” Fury said before turning to go inside the shop’s back door.

“See anything you like Tony?” Steve asked as he watched the tiny demon finally pull out from the box. Hand in the air as he held a red collar with a cute golden bell attached to it. Steve smiled at that as he started walking around trying to find some nice toys and a leash for the cute demon. 

When they were finally done, Steve lead his demon inside the room fury had entered earlier. The room was surprisingly dark, with only a green dim light shining above them. Fury was already sitting beside a thin trail of dirt that was shaped into a the devil’s star. Fury quickly gestured for the two to step inside the symbol as he began flipping some pages in a black book. When Steve and Tony were finally seated inside the star in an Indian fashion, Fury then asked Tony to repeat Steve’s name six times. The tiny incubus did as instructed but with a different language that Steve’s didn’t think was human. When the incubus was done Fury started speaking in latin as he read through the pages. Steve couldn’t help but feel a strange overwhelming burn start to spread throughout his body. He gripped his knees tightly as he felt a burning sensation start to spread inside him. Consuming him little by little.

It was the bonding spell. All throughout his body he was feeling the magic of the bond start to flow inside him. Every vain burning like he was lit on fire. Trembling a bit, he glanced to check the small demon have a pained look on his face. Steve hoped Tony was alright since it was always worst for the demons, since they were the ones who were taking more of the spell’s hit. The blond could watch as the other trembled near him. skin burning with a yellow glow as he was becoming Steve’s personal demon, invisible strings connecting his body to Steve’s. Once this bonding was done, Tony would forever be his as the his name will appear in the demon’s paper. Which Fury will give them once everything is done. 

Finally unable to take too much of the heat Steve screamed from the top of his lungs as the unseen flames became too much to bare. Coughing a bit when he felt his throat start to go unbelievably dry. As he began to choke a bit, the burning finally seemed to stop. Leaving him gasping and sweating like he had just been thrown through hells fire. Which was what had probably happened he though. Tony was also not doing too well on his side, as the tiny demon was shivering and panting. Brown eyes wide and pleading as he looked up at his newly bonded master. For a moment though Steve thought he saw gold instead of brown. 

The thought had instantly vanished from his head though when he had noticed that the tiny incubus actually looked like a fucked out demon who had just been molested mercilessly. The blond couldn’t help his arousal as Tony looked at him tiredly. Crap, he really should feed Tony later. Looks like the bonding spell was too much for him. With a croaked out voice Steve asked Fury if everything was okay. Thankfully the man answered yes as he handed Steve the demons paper. Like expected his name sudden appeared and Steve beamed that Tony was really his. With a genuine thank you, the three went back to the front as Steve began paying for everything. A wide smile plastered on his face as he glanced down at his newly owned demon. 

——————————————————- 

Once Steve had gotten Tony inside his apartment. the little demon cautiously began scenting around the place. Tail adorably twirling around as he ran from room to room. Familiarizing the smells and giving off his own in the process. Steve chuckled at the cute way his tiny demon was exploring around his new home. Heart beating loudly as he couldn’t believe he had gotten himself a demon. It wasn’t that he never wanted to, it was just that he never really thought about it. Owning a demon was pretty tough responsibility. Especially sex demons like Tony, they weren’t like all the other demons who could hold themselves in any given situation and protect their human’s when needed. No...sex demon’s were the exact opposites. They tended to be very reliant on other demons or humans for protection as their physical traits and powers weren’t as strong as the others. Their main purpose was only to feed off of other creatures, and making those creatures stronger in return. A good deal for someone who needs protection.

So when Steve had finished eating some left over pizza, the blond had hesitantly called out to the demon to come inside his room. The demon had instantly sprinted from across the door and landed by his side in a matter of minutes. Tail flickering behind as he made himself comfortable in his master’s bed. Steve smiled at him as he placed his hand on top of Tony’s head again. Loving how Tony would lean into his touch and purr like a cat. When he had glanced at the small clock on his nightstand Steve could see it was already eight at night. Probably a good time to start feeding Tony. For some reason the incubus wasn’t wearing his clothes anymore. (Which Steve guess was probably somewhere around the house) He only had a tiny thong that did wonders on Steve’s imagination. With a nervous inhale Steve gently pulled his new demon’s face towards his. Blushing a bit when Tony blinked curiously at him. “A-are you hungry Tony?...” Steve asked with a shaky voice as he stared at him.

The incubus nodded right away as he started to nudge his face against Steve’s. Making the human chuckle nervously beside him. Honestly speaking, Steve hadn’t had sex in a very long time. The last sexual experience he could remember was about a year ago. And it really wasn’t all that great if he remembered correctly. God he hoped Tony would love feeding off him. Because he could tell he would love feeding Tony, just watching the way Tony looked at him was already getting him hard. And it wasn’t even a seductive look that incubus’s normal gave off to humans. No, it was an adorably cute look that was begging innocently for Steve to start feeding him. How the hell was he really an incubus?! No sex monster could look that innocent. 

Before he could wonder any further Steve had captured the demons lips, and wow..they were so soft. So kissable that Steve couldn’t help but lean closer, large hands instantly pinning smaller ones as he pressed the tiny demon on his back. Loving how submissive Tony was being as the tiny demon didn’t even try to pry his arms away from him. Instead letting Steve hover above him as the human started placing kisses on his neck. A shiver ran down the blond’s body as he couldn’t believe how delicious Tony’s skin was. It was like sucking a lollipop. So smooth and sweet that Steve hadn’t realized that he had managed to bruise the whimpering demons skin. Had he been sucking that hard at Tony’s neck? 

He couldn’t think further about it though when Tony had started to arch his back. Begging Steve to play with him some more as he presented his beautiful pink nipples to him. With a low groan Steve greedily sucked on the offered buds. Suckling each one as if his life depended on it. His dick hardening as he heard the tiny demon moan out his pleasure. With a grin Steve’s tongue twirled around the bruised tit as one of his hands started to go down on the demons ass. fingers quickly parting smooth ass cheeks, only to find that it was already slick. Fuck...Tony was so wet...Steve didn’t even have to prepare him anymore, well he was a sex demon. With a grunt the blond began to position his demon’s legs on top of his shoulders. His hands quickly freeing his throbbing erection as watched the small demon lick his lips at the sight. “You want this sweetheart?” Steve asked with a husky voice as he positioned his cock at the demons entrance, not really waiting for an answer as he began to enter his twitching dick inside the wet warm hole. Tony had shivered at the hot sensation, he hadn’t seemed to have a dick as big as Steve’s before. Since he was clearly a bit in pain, the blond really hoped Tony didn’t have that much sexual experience even for an incubus. Even though he knew he was being silly at the thought. but the mere image of someone as cute as Tony being taken advantage of by someone else was making Steve a bit angry. and come to think of it, Steve was sure the demons brother Bucky had probably had a go with him as well. The way the older demon had licked him shamelessly in front of them. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if the two had actually ever fed off each other. The image of Tony’s bigger brother penetrating him was enough to make Steve growl as he snapped his hips in a brutally harsh pace, making the incubus cry out in pure pleasure as Steve began to hit him right where he wanted. 

Steve had ram inside Tony as best as he could, cumming inside the demon five times that night as he wanted Tony to know that he could take care of him. When morning came Steve couldn’t help but smile as he woke up with the tiny demon in his arms, skin all glowing and cheeks all red. A perfect sign of a well fed incubus. Steve himself had never felt so refreshed and alive! Even though him and Tony had done it till the early morning, he woke up with so much energy that he decided he wanted to start running again, Something he hadn’t done in a while. Looks like Tony had done his part in being Steve’s as well. but one look at the sleeping demon below him, and Steve couldn’t help but to reconsider his plan as he gently wrapped his arms around the tiny demon. Loving the way his demon purred and unconsciously cuddled closer. Oh he should really think of something to give Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hoped you enjoyed!  
> Cross your fingers if i decided to add another chap!
> 
> Dont forget to kudos, comment and/or bookmark ❤️


End file.
